


Love in Aberdale

by nosegaystime



Category: Clarence (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Belson is a disaster gay, Chelsea and Kimby are dating, Clarence is oblivious, Everyone Is Gay, Fighting, Gay, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Jeff and Sumo are dating, M/M, Slow Burn, Swearing, Teens in love, clarence is baby n i love him, probably nsfw in later chapters idk yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosegaystime/pseuds/nosegaystime
Summary: Chelsea grinned at Sumo, “Did you see that?” Her eyes wide with excitement.Sumo nodded as a smile spread across his cheeks, “Oh my FUCK! No way- since when?”Chelsea shrugged, “I’m not sure- but I’m sure as hell going to have fun with this!”________________________________It's finally the end of Summer break and the Aberdale teens are returning to their mundane high-school lives now Sophomores, everything seems painfully boring until Chelsea realises something about her childhood friend Belson. Will Belson admit his feelings or suffer in silence for the rest of high-school?
Relationships: Belson Noles/Clarence Wendle, Jeff Randell/Ryan "Sumo" Sumouski, chelsea/kimby
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So I binged the fuck out of Clarence in quarantine and noticed there is a huge lack in Belson/Clarence fanfics, so I'm here to give Clareson shippers nourishment so come get y'all milk hhjvghca

Beautiful golden sunlight streamed through the blinds, casting yellow pools of light across Clarence’s cheeks. Clarence stirred with a grumble, it was always blissfully quiet on a morning, only the sound of birds chirping and that one neighbour cutting their grass. He rubbed his blurry eyes as a fruitless attempt to flush the sleep out of his vision, and with a groan he turned his head to face his alarm clock- it was shaped like a frog and made a weird ribbit sound as an alarm that Clarence found hilarious. 

“6:15,” he read absentmindedly, as he raised his plump arms overhead in a weak attempt of a stretch, “wait, 6:15?” He repeated now at least a little more awake as he forced himself to sit upright, “M-mom! Why didn’t you wake me up?” Clarence beckoned as he launched himself out of bed, slipping his feet into his dinosaur slippers and stumbling for the door. 

“Clarence you’re 15 you can wake yourself up, plus it’s your first day back after the holidays you should be more… Responsible,” Mary sighed from the living room, he knew she wasn’t actually as mad as her sigh and inevitable eye roll sounded, “Chad made pancakes- they’re in the oven.” 

Clarence skipped over to the kitchen- almost slipping a few times since the grip was going on the slippers. He rummaged through the cabinets for a plate and settled on a dark grey plastic dish which had a pumpkin with a face on it and the words ‘Kiss me... If you have the guts!’, clearly something his mom had either been unfortunately gifted or he had been humoured when he’d seen it in a thrift store. Clarence wasn’t sure why they had kept it, but it would surely suffice for his breakfast. He piled several misshaped pancakes atop his plate then squeezed a generous helping of maple syrup and plopped a dollop of butter on top of his masterpiece. 

“Whatcha watching?” Clarence queried through a mouthful of pancake, as he slumped next to his mom on the sofa. 

Mary snorted, “Look at the state of you hun, you have syrup all round your mouth!” And smeared some of the sticky substance off Clarence’s puffy cheeks, “And it’s just a documentary thingy-ma-bob on monster trucks, Chad overwrote my tape I saved of Some Like it Lukewarm. You know how he is.” She pouted dramatically. 

Clarence giggled as he shovelled more pancake down his throat, “It better have Rake Backburn!” Mary nodded enthusiastically in agreement and did a cheesy fake swoon, and once Clarence finally had stopped laughing, he paused in thought, “Hey uh mom, do you smell burning?” 

Mary jumped up to her feet, “Shit!” She yelped as she marched to her room but not before pointing at Clarence and declaring that he had most certainly not heard her say the dreaded ‘S-word’. “I can’t believe I left the damn straightener on; I swear I’ll end up burning the house down!” She grumbled. 

Clarence glanced up at the cat shaped clock on the wall, a new addition to the living room but incredibly useful as the Wendel family had a habit of being late. His eyes widened, “How is it already 6:40?!” He jumped to his feet, almost spilling the leftover pancakes and syrup on the carpet. Clarence placed it on the counter and made for his room, fortunately he still had enough time to get dressed and brush his teeth before the bus came. He burrowed in his closet and pulled out a hideous lilac tie-dye shirt covered in watercolour kittens, oversized denim overalls that had numerous patches from contrasting fabrics and a neon windbreaker- all of which he’d got from thrift stores. 

Clarence paused in from of his mirror, it was plastered with dinosaur stickers and glow in the dark stars. Narrowing hit eyes at his reflection as he paused to see what it was missing, eventually deciding on some rubber duck earrings he’d made from the earring kit his mom had forgotten she bought. Clarence then raced towards the bathroom and brushed his teeth as quick as humanly possible- but still somehow managing to perfectly clean them all. 

“Clarence, bus is here,” Mary beckoned from the living room, as Clarence sprinted out of the bathroom to the door. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and slid his feet into his god awful crocs that he wore almost every day. “Have a good day sweetheart!” Mary hummed as she blew Clarence a kiss which he mimicked catching as he ran to the bus. 

He waved his arms eagerly to Mary as he clambered aboard the bus and caught his breath, “God Clarence, one of these days you’re gonna miss the bus completely.” The driver chuckled as he sheepishly smiled. Clarence stumbled through the bus, getting the odd glance every now and then. Obviously, he didn’t notice since he was far too obliviously cheerful for that. 

“Hey Clarence, I saved you a seat!” Sumo called from the back of the bus, he was sat next to Jeff and patting the seat next to him with a grin. He gladly skipped to the back and nestled down next to his best friends. 

“Hey guys!” Clarence grinned excitedly, he loved meeting his friends on a morning it always made his day. 

Jeff smiled politely as he fiddled with the collar of his beige jumper his eyes fixated on Clarence’s earrings, “Uh… Interesting outfit Clarence.” He adjusted his posture and drew his bag closer to his chest, “Very… you.” He nodded to himself. 

Sumo rolled his eyes and elbowed Jeff in the ribs, “What Mr. Perfect is trying to say is that you look bad ass Clarence!” Jeff rubbed his stomach whilst grumbling in agreement to Sumo. 

“You guys really think so?” Clarence visibly lit up and threw his arms around both his friends to pull them into a hug, albeit Jeff reluctantly so, “You’re the best!” 

The bus jolted abruptly to a stop in front of a lavish manor, a house Clarence knew all too well. He pressed his face against the glass window, “Belsy! Belsy! Look here!!” 

Belson had grown over the summer break, now an awkward lanky teen with acne like constellations spread across his greasy face. Still slightly pudgy but he’d taken up weightlifting like his dad had wanted him to, perhaps a last ditch attempt to impress his father or someone else entirely. Belson glared at Clarence as he pulled his beanie lower, Clarence would never have noticed the blush that had dusted his cheeks as he patted the empty seat in front of him. 

Belson clambered aboard the bus, a few girls muttered about how he’d gotten taller and was now apparently somewhat attractive as he skulked down the bus eventually perching a couple rows in front of Clarence with Dustin and Nathan. 

“God he’s such a dick,” Sumo grumbled under his breath, “thinks he’s real hot shit now he’s grown a couple inches.” 

Clarence looked as though he’d been shot, “Sumooo don’t say that! Those are bad words,” He whined, “Belson’s our friend! Jeff you agree right?” 

Jeff frowned and shook his head, “Sorry Clarence but I have to side with Sumo here, Belson’s a jerk.” 

Clarence slumped down in his seat, completely oblivious to Chelsea strutting down the aisle and settling down in the seats directly in front of him, “What’s up Clarence?” She queried as she turned to face him. 

“He’s sulking since we said Belson’s an asshole,” Sumo groaned. 

“Language…” Muttered Clarence under his breath. 

Chelsea laughed smugly, “Ah, of course it’s about Belson.” She rested her chin on top of the headrest, “Why doesn’t that surprise me… Anyways, your earrings look bad ass Clarence!” 

He immediately perked up like a puppy that had been given a treat, “Really?! I made them myself!” He declared proudly. 

“Damn, they’re so cool! They’re totally you too.” She complimented with a grin, then turned her focus to Sumo and Jeff, “So what about you two love birds, what’s up in your world?” 

Jeff’s face shifted at least two shades redder as he rolled his eyes, “Shut up Chelsea!” He snapped. Sumo looked smug as ever though his arm rested on his boyfriend, not that Clarence knew they were dating. 

“Why the probing Chelsea, is there trouble in paradise with Kimby?” He purred with a smirk, as he pulled Jeff a little closer, “You aren’t jealous, are you?” 

Chelsea rolled her eyes, “You really have no shame, I feel bad for Jeff.” She leant back and glanced over at Belson, “God am I crazy or has he grown like 5ft taller over the holiday?” 

Jeff chuckled, “Please Chelsea he’s only like 6 foot now, you’re probably the same height.” 

Sumo rolled his eyes, “I fucking hate that guy, he’s always been such a bag of dicks.” 

“Thought you would’a liked that, being a fan of dicks and such.” Chelsea jeered, earning a snort from Jeff and a reluctant laugh from Sumo. 

Clarence sat oblivious of his friends bickering, he was too busy staring at Belson. His big blue eyes so fixated on his friend; his hands cupped his face as he leaned on the back of Chelsea’s seat. He liked Belson a lot, he was really nice- well sometimes. Clarence believed he acted all tough but was actually really kind inside, or at least that’s what he hoped. 

“Earth to Clarence,” Chelsea flicked his forehead, “what are you staring at- Ohhh.” Her face curved into a smirk, “Of course, wanna see something cool Sumo?” She pulled a scrunched up piece of note-book paper out of her flannel pocket, then lobbed it at the back of Belson’s head. Sumo mimicked a cheering crowd when it hit his head, making Belson jolt up and spin around furiously waving his game. 

“I was on a fucking kill streak you jack as-“ He drawled off as his eyes met with Clarence’s, Clarence did a small wave and pulled the most perfect innocent smile- well that’s at least what Belson thought it was. His face flushed crimson as he spun back around and grumbled to himself about his lost kill streak. 

Chelsea grinned at Sumo, “Did you see that?” Her eyes wide with excitement. 

Sumo nodded as a smile spread across his cheeks, “Oh my FUCK! No way- since when?” 

Chelsea shrugged, “I’m not sure- but I’m sure as hell going to have fun with this!”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes wrong when Belson confronts Clarence and friends, how will he react when Sumo threatens to spill his secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for homophobic slurs- just in case anyone takes offence to that sort of thing.

Aberdale high had a decent sized campus, it sprawled across a couple acres and was nestled between the woods and the busy city. It was adjacent to the elementary school- probably because they used the same school buses to save money. The bus rolled up to the building with a screech and the doors swung open to let the teens mill out like angst-ridden zombies. 

“Who do you think we have for form?” Jeff queried as he adjusted the straps of his bag, “I hope its Mr. Olofsson, he’s supposed to be pretty nice.” 

Sumo raised his eyebrows with interest, “Yeah and apparently he’s a real smoke show too, is that why you want him Jeffy-poo? You thinkin’ of cheating on me huh?” 

Jeff groaned and playfully punched Sumo on the arm, “Of course not Sumo, you’re such a catch.” He retorted sarcastically to which Sumo pulled a rather unflattering face, “Anyways, I wonder what the seating plan will be like. I hope I’m nowhere near you.” He pointed at Sumo with a shit eating grin. Sumo pulled Jeff into a headlock and messed up his hair all while Jeff threw light punches at him whilst laughing hysterically. 

“Aw!” Clarence giggled in awe.

“Ew,” Chelsea grimaced as she rested her arm on top of Clarences head, “Do you both mind, I’d prefer not throwing up my cereal.” She rolled her eyes dramatically. Joining the three as they wandered the corridors in search of their new form room. 

“Don’t be so jealous babe, there’s enough Sumo to go around.” Sumo joked smugly; his arm wrapped around a reluctant Jeff’s waist. Chelsea narrowed her eyes at Sumo and flipped him off. 

An all too familiar smug voice sparked up from behind them, “Well if it isn’t the fucking weirdos.”

Chelsea turned to scowl, “Gee thanks for the welcome Belson.” She bared her teeth in a sarcastic forced smile, “The fuck do you want jack ass?” 

“Just saying hello,” Belson grinned smug as ever, Nathan and Dustin stood alongside him with gormless smirks, “You know how I like to be. Notice anything… Different?”

Sumo snorted, “Dunno man, you still have your head up your ass.” Earning a laugh from Chelsea and a snicker from Jeff, Clarence stood unsure and pulled a sheepish smile at Belson. 

Belson turned to tower over Sumo, they only had an inch or two in height difference but Belson made sure to exaggerate it, “Didn’t see you there Sumo,” He leered, his eyes flickering over him and Jeff, “oh and Jeff’s here too. Guess it’s an outing for the fags, huh.” 

Sumo sneered, “’Ey buddy, takes one to know one.” 

Belson’s eyes widened, “What the fuck did you just say?” 

Sumo cleared his throat, “I said, takes. One. Too. Know. One.” He purred slowly enunciating each word with pure smugness. Jeff shuffled uncomfortably by his side; the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. 

“The fucks that supposed to mean,” Belson snapped, looking more and more flushed by the second. His eyes refused to move from his glare at Sumo, but he desperately wished he could look at Clarence. What face was he pulling, was he worried? Somehow that thought alone made his stomach knot into a wonderful little bow made of fire. 

“I think you know what that means.” Taunted Sumo, his face was rich with unbridled confidence. God did it feel good to knock Belson off his stupid fucking high horse for once, “You’re just. Like. Me Belson.” He stated slowly. 

Belson raised a shaky clenched fist, his knuckles white from the sheer tightness, “Shut the fuck up Sumo.” He threatened through clenched teeth his bushy brows knitted in frustration and anxiety. At this point they had gained a crowd of curious teens, eager to see some kind of drama happen to excite their boring little lives. 

Sumo only smiled in response, glancing over to Clarence whose face was pale and dripping with concern, “Hey everyone Belson likes-“ He was cut off from the dull thud of fist hitting skin, Belson’s clammy fist collided with Sumo’s face. The sharp solid noise of bone and flesh making a gross wet sound. The crowd now a cacophony of jeers and pained groans as Belson laid hit after hit on Sumo. Sumo of course landed his fair share of punches on Belson as he was used to fights and still found the whole thing hilariously entertaining. 

Belson’s lackeys stood stunned, every now and then glancing at Chelsea and Jeff with their eyes wild with bewilderment. Jeff escaped to go call a teacher, he knew Sumo would be fine- he’d bandaged him up millions of times after his pointless fights. But Belson looked terrified, his face was bright red, eyes on fire but with tears pooling in the corners- a face Jeff knew too well and had only ever seen once on Sumo. A face that screamed fear. The crowd was now deafly silent unable to turn away from the disaster unveiled in front of them. 

Clarence was horrified, he hated when Sumo got into fights- it made him feel sick with anxiety. Chelsea turned to him with a concerned expression and Clarence knew immediately what he could do. He launched himself onto Belson’s back, wrapping his chubby arms around his chest as tight as he could. He cried a mixture of, “Belson please!” and “Belson you’re gonna get in trouble!” Until Belson’s fists finally stopped their sloppy and merciless blows, Clarence could hear his heartbeat through his back- it was racing frantically. 

Sumo leaned against the wall, clenching his bloody nose with one hand and wiping his busted lip with the other. His face no longer had even a grain of smugness, he stared back at Belson with a look similar to understanding. “Alright shows over.” He snapped nasally, as he glanced up at the bewildered faces of the teens crowded around them, “Did ya hear me or not?” He shouted, and the crowd dispersed nervously. 

Belson rubbed his wet eyes, his nose dripping blood all over his hoodie. Clarence still coiled around his back like a baby sloth, breathing heavily down his neck whilst still muttering his concerns. Belson’s heart was still beating ever so rapidly, “You… Can let go now Clarence?” He muttered; he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to handle him hanging onto him so closely. 

“A-are you sure?” Clarence breathed softly, now it was blatantly obvious he’d been crying. 

Belson felt that knot in his stomach tighten significantly, god he desperately wanted Clarence to stay huddled against his back- to hear his soft little breaths and his sweet little voice- “Yes.” He insisted, his voice cracking slightly. He knew he wouldn’t be able to handle much more of this. 

Clarence slowly released his grip and relaxed onto his knees on the floor behind the pair, Chelsea patted his head endearingly, “It’s okay Clarence.”

She tutted at Belson and Sumo, “I didn’t think you’d actually fight, fucking hell.” 

“Neither did I.” Sumo admitted with a smile. 

Jeff sprinted back into the corridor, now armed with a teacher who certainly wasn’t pleased, “There they are Miss!” He pointed at the bloody pair sat on the floor. 

Sumo frowned, “Oh great. First day back and I’m already fucked.” He slumped against the wall as Jeff nestled beside him and started to rant about how dangerous he’d been. 

Belson sighed, staring down at his bloody and bruising knuckles. Chelsea knelt in front of him and pulled an apologetic face, “I’m sorry.” She muttered meekly. 

Belson narrowed his eyes at her, “Don’t be, I don’t want your pity.” He groaned as he clambered to his feet, he could feel the ache of his wounds now. Clarence looked up at him with big blue watery eyes, “You don’t need to cry over me Clarence.” He murmured, looking like a kicked puppy. He felt guilty for worrying Clarence, he didn’t really know why- or rather didn’t want to admit to himself why. 

The teacher frowned; she had a small plastic name tag that read ‘Ms. Rhoades’ pinned onto her cream blouse, “I can’t believe you boys, and on the first day back as well.” She groaned disappointedly, her hands against her hips in a sort of maternal pose, “Who started this then?” She raised an eyebrow looking at the group of awkward sweaty teens. 

“I did-“ Sumo started. 

Clarence raised his hand, “I-it was uh… My fault Miss.” He interrupted abruptly, “I’m umm… A real bad boy.” He winked to his friends who all simultaneously slapped their palms against their face. 

“That’s bull shit it was m-“ Sumo argued. 

Clarence shook his head, his blonde locks shaking like golden waves, “Nu-uh was totally my fault, lock me up and throw away the key!” He made a look towards Chelsea and she immediately caught on to his ridiculous plan. 

“Nope Miss it was me!” She beamed, “I totally beat the crap outta these two!” To which Clarence did a subtle thumbs up. 

Jeff raised his hand, “Actually Ms. Rhoades this was all my fault.” He admitted with an awkward grin, and Sumo didn’t know he could fall more in love with him. 

“Nope Miss this was all me! I did all of this!” Dustin bragged proudly. 

“That’s bull and you know it- this was all me!” Nathan exclaimed.

Ms. Rhoades looked absolutely exhausted, “Look I’m too tired to deal with this crap, go to the nurse’s office and then head to class. You’re lucky I don’t care.” She then headed off down the hall, probably to get herself a black coffee from the cafeteria. Once she was out of earshot they burst into raucous laughter. Belson looked absolutely shell shocked. 

“What was that for?” He inquired with a raised eyebrow. 

Chelsea shrugged, “We owe you one.” 

Sumo hoisted himself to his feet using Chelsea and Jeff as some sort of ladder, slinging his arms over their shoulders so he could balance a little better. Clarence was far too short to be either Sumo or Belson’s human crutch though he really wanted to help. 

“I’ll go run ahead to the nurse’s office!” Clarence assured, desperate to help his friends as he skipped down the hall. His little duck earrings bobbing as he went. 

It was fairly silent as the six of them hobbled down the hallway, there wasn’t really anything to say that they didn’t already know. Dustin and Nathan where still utterly oblivious of everything but didn’t feel comfortable asking Belson what was going on with him. The only noise was the chattering from nearby classrooms and faint gossip from the bathrooms nearby.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! If you have any criticism please feel free to comment, this is pretty much my first fanfic I've been working on for weeks haha I'll try and update in-between college work rip


End file.
